warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
100
right|thumb|250px|Autobus [[MAN SD202 na linii 100 na ul. Miodowej]] 100 – nieistniejąca linia autobusowa zwykła, jedna z dwóch linii turystycznych kursujących dawniej w Warszawie. Linia ta kursowała na około 25-kilometrowej, okrężnej trasie z placu Zamkowego przez Trakt Królewski, Południowe Śródmieście, Wolę, Powiśle, centrum Pragi i Muranów z powrotem na plac Zamkowy. Każdy przystanek funkcjonował tylko w jedną stronę, poza paroma wyjątkami, gdzie trasa przecinała się ze sobą. "Setka" kursowała codziennie, między 10:00 a 18:00, z częstotliwością 2 godzin. Przejechanie całej trasy zajmowało jej rozkładowo od 84 do 94 minut. Ze względu na jej turystyczny charakter, można na niej było spotkać jedyny w MZA piętrowy autobus, MAN SD202, przystosowany specjalnie do obsługi "setki". Linię obsługiwała zajezdnia autobusowa Ostrobramska. Historia right|thumb|250px|Wyświetlacz tablicy bocznej z przystankami Historia linii 100 zaczyna się 22 lipca 1949 roku. Wówczas numer ten przydzielono dotychczasowej linii O, kursującej okrężnie po Śródmieściu. Na nowo powstałą "setkę" skierowano pierwsze egzemplarze nowych autobusów marki Chausson. Trasa linii przebiegała z placu Unii Lubelskiej przez aleję 1 Armii WP i Trakt Królewski, ulicę Królewską do placu Grzybowskiego, następnie i Towarową do placu Zawiszy, Alejami Jerozolimskimi, placem Starynkiewicza, Koszykową i Nowowiejską z powrotem do placu Unii Lubelskiej. Autobusy oznaczone jako 100P wykonywały okrążenie zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, natomiast 100L – w przeciwnym kierunku. W następnym czasie linia 100 przechodziła wiele czasowych zmian, związanych m.in. z remontami, pierwszą poważną zmianą trasy było przeniesienie przystanku krańcowego z Placu Unii Lubelskiej na skrzyżowanie z Marchlewskiego (dziś rondo ONZ) w 1953 roku. Trzy lata później linia dojeżdżała już Traktem Królewskim i Nowolipkami na Muranów. W 1957 roku linia 100 dwa razy zmieniała kraniec – na krótki czas pojawił się on na placu Zwycięstwa, by następnie powrócić na plac Unii Lubelskiej. W 1963 roku linię wycofano z Alej Jerozolimskich i skierowano bezpośrednio z placu Zawiszy Raszyńską do Koszykowej. Pod koniec czerwca 1964 roku MZK postanowiły ograniczyć kursowanie linii do dni świątecznych, lecz na skutek protestów pasażerów, już po tygodniu przywrócono całotygodniowy rozkład jazdy. Rok 1965 to otwarcie ronda ONZ i tym samym wycofanie "setki" z ulicy . Dwa lata później linia zaczęła kursować nowo powstałym odcinkiem ulicy , a od 1975 roku wjeżdżała tam nie, jak dotychczas, z Nowowiejskiej, lecz z placu Konstytucji. Pogarszająca się od dłuższego czasu frekwencja przyniosła czarny koniec linii 100 – w 1979 roku została ona zlikwidowana i nigdy już nie powróciła na ulice miasta w podobnym kształcie. right|thumb|250px|Niskopodłogowiec [[Solaris Urbino 12 na trasie 100]] Początek istnienia "setki" jako linii turystycznej przypada na rok 2001. 21 kwietnia uruchomiono ją na jednokierunkowej trasie z placu Zamkowego przez Anielewicza, aleję Jana Pawła II, place: Bankowy i Piłsudskiego, Marszałkowską i plac Konstytucji, plac Unii Lubelskiej, Aleje Ujazdowskie, Piękną, Łazienkowską, Czerniakowską, Szwoleżerów i Agrykolę – z krótkim postojem na prowizorycznej pętli – następnie z powrotem do Pięknej i Alei Ujazdowskich, skąd trasa prowadziła wzdłuż Traktu Królewskiego i aleją Solidarności, Dobrą do mostu Świętokrzyskiego, praskim wybrzeżem Wisły do ZOO na Ratuszowej, skąd przez plac Wileński i aleję Solidarności wracała na plac Zamkowy. Linia kursowała na tej trasie do 1 czerwca 2008. Ciekawostką było jej zawieszenie na czas wakacji w 2004 roku, ze względu na wakacyjne remonty dróg, które utrudniłyby przejazd autobusu piętrowego. W jej miejsce uruchomiono okresową linię 400 na trasie – . Nowa trasa linii 100, obowiązująca od 1 czerwca 2008, była zarazem jej ostatnią. Decyzją ZTM, z powodu małego zainteresowania, kursowanie autobusów na linii 100 zostało zawieszonehttp://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=400&l=1 od 1 stycznia 2010 roku. Ostatni kurs odbył się 20 grudnia 2009 roku. 1 kwietnia 2010 roku linia została zlikwidowana. Ostatnia trasa z dnia 31 marca 2010 Ulice – – Kilińskiego – Długa – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – Prosta – – – – – – – – – – – most Świętokrzyski – – – – – – – – – – – most Śląsko-Dąbrowski – - – – – – – – – – – Przystanki Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Szczegółowa historia linii 100 * Schemat trasy linii 100 Kategoria:Linie autobusowe zwykłe Kategoria:Linie turystyczne